


Hard to Trust

by starlightcitysys_writes



Series: Hard to Trust [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcitysys_writes/pseuds/starlightcitysys_writes
Summary: Sapnap is in a very bad and toxic relationship with Dream, when Eret steps in and stands up for him. Dream ends up breaking things off officially with Sapnap, who goes to live with Eret after, but doesn't leave him alone afterwards. He continues to play with his feelings whenever he can.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hard to Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Introduction

So, I know this isn't a conventional ship or storyline. But I had this idea last night, literally right before i fell asleep and wanted to write it. 

I hope you enjoy this story! And yes, there will be some triggering/possibly triggering topics in it, just look at the tags, i might add to them as the story goes on. 

First chapter is in the works already! Only have a little bit written, but only because I have the idea in mind but don't have the storyline in mind, so i'm slowly actually working through the storyline. 

If you have any ideas or anything, lemme know in the comments!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems a little fast paced, that's kind of the point.   
> I hope it still makes sense. If it doesn't I can try my best to explain what I can in the comments!

Sapnap and Dream were walking down a path with George, but Dream was giving George more attention than the youngest of the three. He didn't particularly mind because he was the one Dream was holding hands with. The older male would periodically squeeze his hand, running his thumb along the back of his hand. 

When they reached George's home, they said goodbye to him and continued down the path to their shared home. Once George was gone, Dream let go of Sapnap's hand, walking a little further ahead. The walk was silent, but that was fine for Sapnap. Before they even got home, Sapnap spoke up," Hey, what's your deal with Gogy?" Dream turned his head, his face covered by his mask. 

"What do you mean? Nothing's changed." Sapnap sighed," Even just now, you were giving him more attention than me." Dream frowned behind his mask," Oh, so you expect my attention a hundred percent of the time? I didn't realize I was dating such a selfish ass." Sapnap rolled his eyes," I know I'm not gonna get it a hundred percent of the time, but at least half of it. You know it makes me feel left out and unloved when you blatantly ignore me around him." 

Dream sighed and shook his head," I'm not having this conversation with you." He turned to walk inside their house, but was stopped by Sapnap," Then when are we going to have it? This isn't the first time you've done this. It's an everyday thing, Dream. And you say the same thing everyday. 'I'm not having this conversation.' Well, I am, because I've had enough of being ignored." 

The taller male stepped closer to the younger," Well, I'm not. So if you keep talking about it, who knows. Maybe I'll just ignore you more. So shut up about it." He turned without another word and walked inside. Sapnap breathed in and clenched and unclenched his fists before letting his breath out, and following the dirty blonde male inside. When he shut the door, he didn't see the older male anywhere, so he just assumed he was upstairs or somewhere. 

Over the next few weeks, the older of the two males ignored Sapnap, only interacting with him to snap at him. After a couple more days of it, Sapnap was the one to snap, but not in an angry way. He tried being angry, but he was only hurt. "Dream." No response. "Dream." Again, no response. "Clay!" That got a response. Well, it got more than that. The taller male's body reacted to the name before his mind did. 

His hand swung and made contact with Sapnap's cheek, causing him to stumble back a little at the shock. The older's words came out angry and harsh," Never call me that again." Sapnap bit his lip to stop himself from showing the fear he definitely didn't feel. "Dream..." Dream sighed," What Sapnap. What do you want." The younger looked down," I think... I don't think we're going to work... I want..." 

"What. You wanna break up with me? Is that it?" Sapnap nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. The taller chucked and lightly cupped the ravenette's cheek, ignoring the small wince he made. "Why would you wanna do that? You love me, don't you? And you know I love you. What would be the purpose of that?" Sapnap closed his eyes and attempted to remind himself why he was doing this in the first place. 

"Do you..? All you do is ignore me..." His voice was a lot softer than he wanted, but something inside him didn't want to be mad. "Of course I do. Just because I don't give you enough attention doesn't mean I don't love you, Pandas." He moved his mask enough to place a kiss to the shorter male's forehead. "Now. I don't wanna hear that again, alright? It's not necessary." Sapnap could only nod. 

Over the next few months, Dream had gotten more physical with the younger male, but mostly was verbal. Whenever Sapnap had made any kind of semblance to wanting to break up, Dream always found a new way to manipulate him and bring him back. And it worked every time. The boy was so worn down from trying and failing, and everything in between, that it was starting to show. Although only a few people really noticed. 

Karl was the first, noticing how Sapnap smiled a little less. It didn't worry him the first few days, him figuring he was just tired or something. But when it persisted longer, he got worried. When he brought it up with Dream, all he said was that he'd talk with Sapnap. And he did. That night, when Sapnap got home, Dream was waiting on the couch for him, mask sitting next to him. 

"Sapnap, come sit down." He pat the couch to his other side. The younger male obeyed silently, sitting next to Dream. "I want you to stop talking to Karl." The words were quick, but easy to understand. Sapnap didn't want to understand them though. He didn't want to hear them. "What..? Why..?" Dream sighed," You don't need to know. You just need to know that I don't want you talking to him anymore." Sapnap, although hesitant, nodded. 

A few more weeks went by and more and more of Sapnap's friends noticed small changes in his behavior. From changing his clothing style from a black long sleeve hoodie under his white shirt to a long sleeve turtleneck, covering most of his neck from view. He was much more closed off now than when he first started dating Dream almost a year ago. Dream had made him cut ties with almost everybody. Except George, himself, and Ranboo. But he rarely interacted with Ranboo anyway, so it was really only George and Dream. 

Sapnap was walking down Prime Path towards his home with Dream when the two were stopped by Tubbo, looking for Ranboo. Dream did most of the talking, telling the young male where he had last seen the tall boy. Tubbo locked eyes with Sapnap for a moment before the older of the two looked away. He nodded and ran off in the direction Dream told him. When the dirty blonde male put an arm around the ravenette's shoulders, his expressionless face shifted very slightly to subtly express his fear. 

"C'mon Pandas, let's go home." He could only nod at his words, and the two were off again, heading down the path to their home. Halfway there, Sapnap missed a step and tripped, nearly falling. Dream sighed and scoffed lightly," Can't you walk properly? It's not that hard, are you kidding me. Stand up, straight." His words were much harsher than they actually sounded and the tone frightened the younger male if he was being honest. He obeyed and straightened his back with a quiet apology. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sapnap felt something in him break. He was sure it wasn't his heart, he was sure that was numb by now. "I'm sorry, Dream.. I'll be more careful.." Dream didn't have much of a chance to respond, seeing as a tall male, his own height, walked in between them, lightly pushing Sapnap behind himself. "Dream, he tripped. Everyone does it. You don't have to berate him for it." The British accent thick on the words said. 

"Eret. Stand aside, this has nothing to do with you." The green-clad male spoke, nearly glaring behind his mask. "No. I've watched you hurt him and use him for far too long." He felt hands grab at the back of his shirt tightly. But the grip wasn't tugging or pulling. It was just there. "It has nothing to do with you," Dream repeated. "Fine. Sapnap. Tug once, and I'll leave. I won't bother you unless you come to me first. Tug twice, and I'll take you away. He won't be able to hurt you again." 

Sapnap's eyes widened slightly, shocked at being given a choice. It had been a really long time since he's been given one. He was very hesitant, but he tugged. Once. Pause. Twice. That was all Eret needed to turned, and hug the male gently. He whispered something to him quietly before he was lightly pushing him. "Go. I'll meet you there." Sapnap wasn't sure about leaving the two men alone, but a reassuring look from Eret and a pissed off look from Dream (which totally didn't terrify him) made him walk backwards before turning and running, stumbling a little on the uneven path. 

He didn't stop until he'd made it to the community house, on his way to Eret's castle. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against the stairs. He sat down on the second step and looked down at his lap, thinking about what would have happened if he'd only tugged once. Eret would've walked away. Left him. Did to him what he's done to everyone else. He'd have known what it felt like. He deserved to feel that way. He knew he did. 

So, why were his feet carrying him the rest of the way to Eret's castle? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Word Count: 1528

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, or think I could change anything, lemme know in the comments! 
> 
> Any hate will be deleted.


End file.
